Gazri Satriani
Background Public Knowledge Gazri Satriani is a recent Parolee from name after spending 3 years out of a 15-year sentence for 3 counts of Burglary, Theft, and Pickpocketing. The charges against him originally included 11 more counts of Burglary, 8 counts of assault, and 1 count of First Degree Murder of one Durron Averial. Though testimony from his former compatriots; most significantly his elder brother Vikko Satriani, swayed public opinion; the judge only found him guilty of the crimes he confessed to; stating that no solid evidence could be found linking him to the remaining charges. Public opinion of Gazri is split; many believe he got away with murder that day, and his release is proof of a flawed justice system, however; a growing number of Arena Goers have started to form the opinion that he wasn't responsible; partially because of his lack of true combat ability. OOC Knowledge "Gazri Satriani" was born somewhere in Xytan, and almost immediately stolen away by his elder brother: "Vikko." By the time he was able to walk, he was used by Vikko and his compatriots as a lookout for their various crimes. As he grew; so did the list of criminal activities his brother would force him into. During this time, Vikko vehemently refused to allow his younger brother to talk to anyone outside of their gang, nor live in the same house with him; leaving him to sleep on the floor of the gang's hideout. During this time, the brothers were referred to as "Big Satch" and "Little Satch." After 12 years of criminal activity, Gazri; Age 16: was ordered by his brother to burglarize the Averial Manor. Upon arriving, he was surprised to see Vikko leaving; ordered to continue into the house and take anything of value, and to check the study. Upon arriving, Gaz was horrified by the mutilated corpse of Durron Averial. Before he could process what was happening; City Guardsmen burst in; having been tipped off by Vikko, and arrested Gazri. In court, Vikko, and twelve other members of their gang testified against him. Gaz was only found guilty of the crimes he did commit and confessed to and was sentenced to 15 years in name where after three attempted escapes in his first week; he was shackled by his wrists and neck; submerged up to his chest in stagnant water. All the while, Vikko maneuvered to establish himself in Averial's Estate and rose to nobility. A judge took pity on Gaz shortly after his 19th birthday and released him on conditional parole; assigning him to Sergeant Baxtor. Gaz spent three weeks living in a bunkhouse for other former prisoners, and working as a clerk for a tailor, before starting to live and fight in the arena. Appearance Gaz is a Four foot Two tengu with Obsidian black feathers, jet black eyes, a short beak, and a large pair of wings and matching tail feathers. The feathers around his neck and wrist are noticeably damaged as a result of spending so long in shackles, and he shows the clear signs of malnutrition, which have only recently started to clear. Gaz normally wears a gray vest with baggy blue pants that end just above his talons, with a blue hooded cloak, and a leather bandolier. When he heads into the arena, he wears a belt with two scabbards for his Kukri. Trivia * Gaz currently holds the record in the arena for "Most Wins While Unconcious" thanks to his choice of allies. * Apparently, Gaz is capable of fighting on after he has been knocked unconscious (Rogue Trick: Resiliency.) * Gaz is aware that "Gazri Satriani" is not his actual name, but only knows that his Brother's real name is apparently "Iori."